Torkona
Torkona "What's the point if I can't add my own style to things. It's in our combat Pracidion, Swift like Wind, Silent like Forest, Conquer like Fire, Steady like Mountain and Unique Like Me. Ok, maybe not that last part, but it should be." Torkona (literally Swording, but really means Defending) seems not have a care in the world, but she cares very deeply, its just she loves to have fun. Torkona seems reckless at times. Tori is a Mithonian, a secret sub culture descended from the ancient Empire of Mithona, and an Ordyrian, the Mithonian warrior and police class, who have now become basically secret vigilantes. Tori now travels the world with her Belleni Zenthian helping people in need, catching fugitives and stopping criminals with her twin hand scythes, Ravenscar (Nykiavuller) and Bloodreaper (Ikorliterra). Appearance. "Sometimes, to get by in life, you got have your own style to things, or you just wind up another machine like Zen here." "I can hear you." Torkona may seem like an ordinary girl, but she is anything but. Torkona is around five foot five with pale white skin, long curly red hair, and a light pinkish green eyes, another unique Mithonian trait. While she seems small and frail, she is actually a lot stronger than she looks, and her lean frame is for her advance acrobatics she incorporates into her fighting style. Like Zen, she normally wears her black Ordyrian aegis, her Kevlar reinforced cloak and hood, black Kevlar pants, steel tipped gloves and boots, but she has to have her own style. She wears several purple and red feathers in hair. Gold and silver leaves are pinned on her aegis. Bright white four pointed stars line the edge of her right pant leg. Tori also wears several bright colored bracelets on each arm and ankles. Etched on her aegis is the large Mithonian Icon on the back, her three daggers of her rank on her upper arms and the Ordyrian Icon on her left chest pocket. Like most Mithonians and Ordyrians, Tori has the tattoos of Mithonian culture to symbolize their lifestyles and allegiances. On the insides of both forearms are the Ascellion, symbol of her class, and Pracidion of the Ordyrians, on her left chest right above the breast is the Mithonian Icon, three daggers on her shoulders for her rank, Trirreallin, and the Belleni Flower on her right hand with the unique emblem that only Zenthian has in his Flower. Out of uniform, Torkona has a tendency to wear the brightest and most colorful clothes she can, mainly with butterflies on it. Personality. "Torkona! Would please slow down, or at least calm yourself. Calm would be good." "Can't help it, Zen. I was born to be free." "Wild, the term is born to be wild." "Oh. That makes more sense now." Learning that your father killed 37 of your family and friends and critically wounded 18 others, including your mother, its enough to stop anyone in their tracks, but not Torkona. If wasn't for Zenthian and her friends to be there for her, she would have cracked along time ago. But Torkona bounced back with a vengeance, determined not to let what her father did define her. All together, she is smart, kind, clever, witty, caring, impulsive and impatient. Tori loves to have fun, not caring about the troubles of the world. Its just easier that way. She has to add her own style to everything, including fighting. Tori wants to be unique in everything she does. She is a free spirit, Tori likes to do things here own way. She loves to have fun, and loves to go on wild and dangerous stunts, like skydiving or free climbing. She often drags her Belleni Zen into her adventures, much to his dismay. She hates to sit still; she would prefer to just dive right in, rather than gather information or learn about her opponents. Tori also does everything fast, from talking to reading. Her only speed seems to be go, but this causes her to miss things and often go astray on a mission, trying to take the fast way there. Her impatience often drives her fellow Ordyrians nuts. She also hate when people lie or hide things from her. History. "Tori, we all got a story. There is no such thing as a perfect danger free life. In fact, sometimes I think we haven't started living until we faced the fire and danced with it." "You're a miracle, Zen. Now I feel better and worse at the same time. I'm just going focus on the better side." Torkona was born in Capital Alpha to Aphalon, a Atrotheon, one of the teaching and scientist class, and former Ordyrian, and Exno, an Ordyrian in the Omagmese Clan, one of the nineteen Mithonian Clans, located in Nedztral, and centered in Capital Alpha. Torkona grew up with her friends Zenthian, Lamiathian, Naick, Allimorse, Nanumuze, Thitan and Taellis. Zenthian and Torkona became best friends, mainly because their mothers Exno and Harnimi were Bellenis. When Torkona reached the age of ten, she chose her Ascellion, or career, like all Mithonians. She chose to follow in her mother's footsteps and became an Ordyrian, much to her father's dismay. Aphalon had hoped that she would be teacher or maybe a doctor instead. Torkona and Zenthian made their decision around the same time so the two became Bellenis. Torkona moved to Zenthian's house after that and the pair trained, worked and lived together ever since. A year later, Torkona's entire life came crashing down. Her father, who she thought was the most caring man in the world, murdered thirty seven Mithonians and critically wounded eighteen other. Aphalon apparently was suffering from the delusion that all Mithonians were evil and just snapped going on a killing spree in one night. Aphalon had stabbed his wife Exno in the back, paralyzing her from the waist down. Then Aphalon went after Zen's parents and younger brother Malathon, and lit the house on fire. Tori, Zen and Zen's baby brother Kronosore escaped with the help of two young Ordyrians, Arindale and Helanien. Helanien died saving them. After that Tori, Zen and Kronosore went live with Zen's grandaunt and granduncle, Gladora and Theomitan. Exno after the attack had a hard time dealing with the fact that her husband tried to kill her, her daughter and did kill thirty seven Mithonians. Exno went to live with her parents and sister, Tori's grandparents and aunt, in the Episyien Clan, Just to get away from it all. Aphalon disappeared that night, never to be seen again. All nineteen Clans showed up in force, doing whatever they could to find him, but after three months of looking, it became apparent that Aphalon had disappeared into the wind. The attack left a deep scar on Tori as well. Tori had ran the scenario over and over again, if her choice to become an Ordyrian made her father snap, or maybe she should have been around more. She nearly quit the Ordyrians. Then Theomitan, a retired Ordyrian himself, started to help her and Zenthian, turned her around, told her to suck up her grief, and focus on catching her father and avenging those who died. Ever since then she has focused on catching those who run. If anything, the attack made her more determined than ever. Now at eighteen, Zen and Tori applied to become Hosti Ordyrians, traveling Ordyrians who hunt down fugitives and track leads and criminals that cross clans and cities. The two never really believed that Aphalon was dead, and was hiding somewhere out there. The Bellenis were granted their wish and have searched the world ever since for any lead of Aphalon. While hunting down a lead in Aegis, the pair ran across a threat greater than Aphalon ever was. The Ninth Raven King, the Nykigien of the Amoritall. In ancient Mithona, the Amoritalls were a rival faction, those who believed in power and control over freedom. The Amoritalls were lead by the Raven King. When Mithona burned and its people scattered to secret clans, the Amoritalls were behind it. Hundreds of years of hiding later, the Mithonians rose and destroyed the Amoritall's new Empire. Since then everyone believed the Amoritalls were no more. they were wrong. Zen and Tori met the Nykigien face to face. They had been told by a local merchant that there was a strange violent man speaking a strange language working in a nearby warehouse. The two thought it was Aphalon, so they started surveillance. They discovered that the warehouse was being used for illegal activity, so naturally they decided to crash the party. But once they were inside, they found themselves fighting against those with Ordyrian training, Ley powers, even armed with Zenakates. They were surrounded and trapped, cut off from teleporting through Leylines. Then the Nykigien joined them, pridefully announcing that he was the Ninth Raven King and his Amoritalls were returning, ready to burn the Mithonians to the ground. He personally challenged Zen and Tori to a fight, wielding twin war hammers. The Nykigien turned out to be a better fighter and brutal too; he crushed both of Tori's knees, shattered the Crimson Grave, broke Zen's leg and hand, even broke his sternum. Zen only managed to leave the tip of the Grave in the Nykigien's stomach and Tori managed slice off his right hand with Ravenscar, but the two were out matched. Zen was able to see an opening in the Leyline barrier, and teleported to a nearby hospital, right in the middle of the emergency room. The two were treated, using Leyforming to heal what the docs couldn't and vanished before the police could find them. Zen and Tori went straight to the Annim Clan, telling Ragien (king) Odisrath and the Ordyrian athaDriynick (general) Gangysthon what they saw but they did not believe them, saying that they probably ran into either wannabes or they had saw it wrong. Zen and Tori however didn't give up and are now committed to finding the Raven King. but Torkona has some ideas who the Raven King is. Weapons and Abilities. "Strike like lightning, hold nothing back." When a Mithonian decides to become an Ordyrian, its at the age of ten, and they are trained extensively in nearly every weapon and combat skill they can, including an ancient form of magic, but not really magic, called Leyforming. It is an entire life choice for them, and Ordyrians are some of the best fighters in the world, able to take on entire armies with just a sword if the conditions are right. Each Ordyrian is skilled in Azonarean, Mithonian martial arts that focuses on strong and swift attack and countering your opponents move against them, and Azonnykien, basically assassin judo, using stealth and silence to strike at enemies, to point of nearly mastering it. This is first thing in the Ordyrian combat training. Torkona has mastered both arts, along with Kopassazon, a martial that combines acrobatics with bladed weapons. Torkona fights by vaulting or teleporting through Leylines around her opponents in a frenzied mess that seems so random no one can keep track of her, tearing apart enemy defenses. But she can be a bit predictable, and often doesn't give a thought to defense, usually relying her opponents shock to her advantage. Since Ordyrians fight in pairs, Bellenis complete each other's fighting styles, making them even more formidable. Tori attacks head on, smashing her opponents with her twin scythes, or submachine guns, while Zen sweeps in behind, covering her and picking off the stronger enemies. As Torkona is leaping around her foes, she is constantly calculating their defenses, and targeting there, usually breaking them. If someone can hold against her craziness, Tori just allows Zen to finish the job, distracting them for him. All Mithonians learn Leyforming, but Ordyrians train more extensively in it. Leyforming or torMaynkata in Mithonian, is slightly different form magic. Leyforming allows its user to tap into ancient universal rivers of life forces that spiderwebs across the universe called Leylines or Maynnuat. Using this power, Leyformers can manifest this power into simple physical objects or elements, from swords and cards to fire, darkness and wind or to heal themselves or others. They can also travel along these lines, sometimes for great distances, seeming like they can teleport. This power is limited to strength of Leyline nearby, from the great Ley Rivers that follow through the densest populations based on their life force to the smaller streams and veins in the more remote regions. This power is very limited, and what a user can create is limited to what they understand, so Leyformers can only create small and simple objects, but they can create food, weapons, ammo, whatever they need at times. This power is very taxing and takes a lot of mental strength, nit it is like a muscle, the more you use it, the more powerful it becomes. and unlike magic, it isn't dependent on special events for more power, just experience.. Torkona uses Leyforming mainly to teleport or to blast her enemies away with swift blasts of wind or shockwaves. She also loves to create illusions to distract her opponents or Zen for a joke. This power is greatly increased using Leycards, which are embedded with minor amounts of Ley, and a Zenakate weapon. Zenakates are standard issued for all Ordyrians. They focus on Leylines to amplify its power as the user is concentrating on it. Zenakates are bladed or close combat weapons, from swords to hammers, that have been lined with Ley Runes. After extensive training, Torkona's Zenakates become her two foot long handheld scythes, named Ravenscar and Bloodreaper. She uses these in twin with her Leyforming. Tori uses her Leycards as charged energy grenades. Other than her scythes and Leycards, Tori also carries two sub machine guns, a dagger and a pistol. She switches between her scythes and submachine guns constantly, firing at foes in mid flip or air twist and unsheathing her scythes once she hits the ground. She also leaves behind Leycard bombs for whoever is unlucky enough to fill the space she sprang away from. Ordyrians are also taught to stand great amounts of pain, to the point where they can feel pain, but ignore it. With that, they can withstand bullets, falls, even broken limbs barely flinching. Tori still feels pain, but usually laughs instead of hurting to ignore it. It kind of creeps people out. With that, another part of Ordyrian physical training is to push themselves to limit. Ordyrians can jump twice as high as normal human, survive four story drops at the most, and run twice as fast as normal person Ordyrians are trained and very skilled in free running along city buildings or forests, usually to chase down fugitives or as an escape. But many young Ordyrians often free run in groups as fun, seeming like they are flying ghosts running along the walls of the city. Tori loves to free run, and one of one of the best at it. Tori finds that it helps here clear her head. Torkona is great warrior, and a force to be feared when see her charging you with Ravenscar and Bloodreaper in her hands, but like Zen, she is more focused on protecting people, and bringing criminals to justice. Trivia. Zenthian owns this character.... that sounded bad considering the Chronicles Character Zenthian in this. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters